


In Silence Easy

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-27
Updated: 2003-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: they continued to meet; to gorge. to part. sam/josh (slash)





	In Silence Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**In Silence Easy**

**by: Abigale**

**Character(s):** Josh, Sam  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Sam  
**Category(s):** Angst, Slash  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** They continued to meet; to gorge; to part. 

The first time it was quick and hard, leaving little time for anything other than instructions. Later, it was slower, longer, much more verbal. Both men realized with embarrassed shock that they preferred it the first way. 

So the next time, some weeks later, after a fearsome day of tense meetings and a barely averted national crisis, they did it the first way again. And for the next few times as well. 

Mind blowing, muscle pulling, claws out, blood drawing sex. 

"Okay, we've done it your way," Sam told the man splayed across the bed. "Now let's try it _my_ way." 

And when Sam eventually stayed long enough afterwards to clean up with more than just a dripping washcloth in front of the sink, he felt more exposed standing naked and alone in Josh's bright shower than he had on the bed with his legs spread wide. 

There were things Sam never understood. After he'd climax, Josh's ferocious nipping at Sam, nibbling like a ravenous rat, teeth gnashing at his skin. 

And things Josh couldn't fathom, like Sam, never allowing Josh to undress him. 

They continued to meet; to gorge. To part. 

Sam dated a woman from New Jersey because she was soft, and her hair flowed down her back, and she only came to Washington twice a month. It wasn't for appearances, because no one knew, not even Josh. 

Josh, burrowing deeper into the politics of politics, became a canine-version of himself; Leo's pit bull, Amy's lapdog. When Sam tells him to roll over he snarls, but obeys, and then doesn't speak to Sam for weeks on end, a punishment for being right. 

They stop speaking completely, cease making any kind of sound in each other's presence. Sam's throat becomes sore from swallowing hard, over and over, tamping down his moans, and Josh tastes blood from biting the inside of his cheek; but they don't stop, they can't stay away. 

And then, it's over. Everything, all at once; as quiet as their passion had been, their silence complete. 

The man who's occupation is all about expression is relieved that he never had to explain or convince. 

And the other, never says goodbye. 


End file.
